pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
Leo (リーオ, Rĩo also known as Reo) was Elliot Nightray's servant and friend. Leo was born as the newest vessel for Glen Baskerville's soul, and as such, Leo is now the reigning Glen Baskerville. Appearance Leo has long dark hair (reaching almost halfway down his back, until Vincent cut it) and pitch black eyes reflecting the gold specks of light he sees, but wears glasses to cover them specifically to block out those very lights as well as distract him from the voices. Those glasses were not in Leo's possession until after becoming the servant of Elliot Nightray, proving that he doesn't need them. Personality At first Leo seemed to have a rather calm demeanor, though Elliot has revealed that Leo is very violent and unsettled, but usually has a fairly good control over himself. Though, at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony, Leo did show his darker side as he lost it when Elliot was thinking of himself and Leo was stuck in a rattled state as James, someone like family to Leo from the House of Fianna, had recently died. Leo has a terrible temper, it's just that Elliot usually loses his first, which makes him regain his composure in contrast. He seems to care for Elliot though. He and Elliot fought, during which Leo threw a chair and table at Elliot and ran off. Oz managed to calm him down and Leo have told him about how Elliot and him met. He has great respect for Elliot. He doesn't mind that he has to kill anyone that hurts or harms Elliot in any way. He even told Oz that he could kill him if he by chance harmed Elliot. Quotes To Oz the B-Rabbit *''"Now that the wedge called Elliot is gone - we're nothing more than enemies!"'' *''"You're wrong... You're wrong about that as well, Oz! We're just two people who met through someone called 'Elliot'. You're quite mistaken thinking we were friends through him. Because I don't know a thing about you!"'' *''"I've come for you, Oz-kun."'' To Eliot Nightray *''"Elliot... I'm sorry..."'' *''"It's also a servant's duty to make sure his master behaves properly am I right?"'' *''"Correcting the master's conduct is also a duty of a servant, you know..."'' Chapter Appearances *The Story of the Mutuality: Blue Rose *The Story of Clairvoyance: Epilogue Tale }} (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *Leo's zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Alice's nickname for Leo was revealed to be "Shaggy Glasses" as revealed in Retrace LX: Egg Shell. *It has been noted that despite the fact that Oz and Leo are the same height (The difference being a mere centimeter), Elliot calls the former alone a shorty. Volume 15's special thanks page has noted that this is due to Elliot already calling Leo a shorty and getting beat up for it. *In the anime, Leo was shown in a flashback living with the Nightrays since he was a child. This causes an adaptation-induced plot hole as Leo actually became Elliot's servant much later than that. Navigation Category:Latowidge Student Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:The House of Fianna Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Human Category:Legal Contractors Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Nightray Family